Le professeur
by Floriane-chan
Summary: Naruto est un élève des plus normaux de son lycée, mais quand son ami Kiba le taquine sur son intérêt vis-à-vis de son professeur, professeur qui n'est autre que notre cher brun ténébreux, voilà ce que ça donne ! Attention lemon (1er) ! Je suis récemment inscrite alors j'attends vos impressions, venez lire ! Je prends toutes critiques et vous répondrez ! Sasunaru ! Merci à vous.


**/!/ **Attention mesdames et messieurs (enfin si il y en a...) vous entrez dans mon esprits qui est très pur (*raclement de gorge dans la salle*) et innocent et dont une grande partie est dédiée à Naruto et Sasuke, enfin au yaoi. Mais pas de craintes il n'y a pas que ça, je ne suis pas cinglée ( enfin ça reste à prouver.. .).** /!/**

Appelez moi Flo au passage. =)

Disclamer :Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto ( heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs ).

Nombre de chapitre(s) : Ceci est un One-shot , donc 1 chapitre.

Couple(s) : Sasuke/Naruto, évidemment. Il y a un petit fond de Sai/Ino.

Rating : M car présence de scènes sexuelles (âmes sensibles s'abstenir .).

Les genres sont : OOC, UA, Yaoi, Hétéro en fond, School-fic, Romance..Et je crois que c'tout. ^^

Bonne lecture ! :D

Le professeur

Point Of View: Neutre

Naruto Uzumaki regardait d'un air évasif par la fenêtre, il griffonnait de temps en temps quelques notes sur son cahier. Cet énergumène âgé de 18 ans, dont les cheveux couleur blé et les yeux océans contrastaient parfaitement, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, s'enfuir de ce cours qu'il jugeait terriblement ennuyant; la Philosophie n'était réellement pas son truc.. Surtout que le professeur de cette matière lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, ce Orochimaru avait des airs sournois derrière ses longs cheveux et ses yeux de serpents. Heureusement qu'il s'était lancé dans un bac Scientifiques, pensa t-il tandis qu'il jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre en cuir vieilli Diesel, comme si le temps était au ralenti.

Naruto était grand, son torse était plutôt bien sculpté et, ses épaules carrées comme il le fallait, étaient habillées d'une simple chemise blanche, par dessus laquelle se trouvait un blazer noir qui était assorti avec son slim, noir aussi, dont la poche avant droite était reliée par une chaîne à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Il porta la main à son oreille gauche, et toucha du bout des doigts la petite boucle d'oreille en forme de tourbillon fait de plusieurs strass orangés. Elle lui était précieuse, puisqu'elle venait de son parrain Jiraya à qui il tenait beaucoup. Il ne le voyait que très rarement, et lors de leur dernière rencontre, le vieux pervers _-le surnommait t-il-_ lui avait ramené de son précédent voyage d'affaire ce petit bijoux dont la couleur des pierres était très rare. Naruto sourit à ce souvenir, son parrain lui manquait.

Ses jambes se croisaient, se décroisaient, il était si pressé de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette salle. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin de table, qui n'était autre que Kiba Inuzuka:

_«_ Hé, tu fais quoi après les cours? demanda t-il au garçon dont chacune des deux joues étaient tatouées d'un grand triangle rouge.

_Je vais certainement voir Hinata, pourquoi? lui répondit-il en arquant le sourcil droit.

_Bah je voulais sortir un peu puisque demain nous commençons à 10h, je voulais en profiter. Mais personne n'est libre apparemment..il fit la moue.

_Désolé, je suis pris aussi beau blond. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à ton Uchiha~? _»_

Kiba avait terminé sa phrase avec une voix mielleuse, il sourit malicieusement, il savait pertinemment que cette petite provocation allait faire réagir le blondinet.

_«_ Mais dis pas n'importe quoi, et puis arrête avec ça, je n'ai pas de béguin pour lui, se défendit Naruto.

_Arrêtes, quand nous sommes en Math' c'est limite si tu te baves pas d'ssus ! s'exclama son ami en retenant son rire.

_Pardon ?_ »_

Naruto faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, il rougit légèrement mais à ce moment précis, il voulut tuer son ami du regard suite à cette remarque alors que dans ses yeux couleurs noisette brillait une petite lueur d'amusement. Certes, il admirait _- matait ?-_ son professeur de Mathématiques...Mais c'était surtout pour sa façon d'expliquer sa science... et pas du tout pour son joli minois, ni son corps qui avait l'air si harmonieux, et encore moins pour son beau posté-... Le blond se mit une énorme claque mentale. A quoi pensait-il ? Son professeur était peut-être –_ certainement – _un tombeur, mais c'en restait là, c'était tout. Naruto revint de sa rêverie lorsque Kiba agita sa main devant ses yeux.

_«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ..? maugréa le blond,

_Tu étais à nouveau dans les nuages, j'parie que t'étais encore en train de penser à ce prof' , comme tu le fait depuis la première fois que tu l'as vu...répondit son ami en souriant de toute ses dents.

_Ta gueule Kiba, t'es lourd là. Ce gars a juste une belle gueule, crois pas que je ressens quoi que ce soit pour lui._ »_

Son cœur rata un battement au moment même où il sortit cette phrase. Trop étrange se disait-il.. L'atmosphère était devenue un peu tendue. Soudain, la sonnerie retentit _-enfin. _Naruto ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre qu'il rangeait déjà ses affaires de cours dans son sac converse à bandoulière; cette mélodie stridente arrivait au bon moment. Il sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours, laissant son ami 'sur le cul'; cette discussion avec le brun lui avait retourné l'esprit, ainsi que les réactions qu'il avait eu. Non seulement il avait rougit, mais en plus de ça il avait pensait de façon pas très catholique à son jeune professeur et par dessus tout, il s'était senti très bizarre lorsqu'il avait voulu faire comprendre à Kiba qu'il ne ressentait rien pour cet homme.

Il ne devait plus y penser, son ami se faisait des idées et cela l'influençait sur son comportement. Il se moquait royalement de ce mec, il était juste un bon professeur de Mathématiques. Il chassa ses dernières pensées , qui étaient encore rivées sur sa précédente conversation, et se mit à marcher en direction de sa _-joyeuse troupe disait-il si bien_. Et c'était avec son immense sourire habituel qu'il les salua.

Sa petite bande était composée de deux filles, dont l'une s'appelait Sakura Haruno et avait une chevelure naturellement _-mais anormalement-_ rose coiffée en un carré plongeant et les yeux verts tandis que sa meilleure Ino Yamanaka, avait des cheveux blonds relevés en une queue de cheval et de grand yeux bleus.

Trois autres gars _-dont Kiba que l'on connaissait donc déjà-_ faisaient parti de son cercle d'amis, un d'entre eux se nommait Gaara no Sabaku un grand rouquin aux yeux turquoise soulignés d'un épais trait noir et le dernier s'appelait Sai, dont les cheveux couleur encre de chine étaient assortis à ses yeux légèrement bridés.

Naruto regardait cette petite troupe d'un air attendri et protecteur, il était si content d'avoir garder de bon contacts avec ses amis proches alors qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les mêmes filières. Sai croquait le portrait d'Ino qui prenait la pose tandis que Sakura et Gaara parlaient entre eux. Et Kiba ? Oh il devrait être avec sa copine Hinata, pensa t-il. Il arriva et prit alors part à leur conversation, il voyait bien que Sai et Ino étaient bien trop occupés à se lancer des petits regards même si le jeune artiste se concentrait sur son dessin.

_«_ Alors, de quoi parlez vous ? demanda le blondinet, curieux.

_J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Gaara l'histoire du film que j'ai regardé hier soir à la télé, expliqua alors la rose.

_Oui, et moi je me tuais à lui répéter que les films à l'eau de rose ne m'intéressaient pas, siffla le rouquin.

_Il a raison,ce genre de film débordant de guimauve n'est pas accrochant..

_Rah la la, vous dîtes surtout ça parce que vous êtes gay et que ces films portent sur des couples hétéros ha ha, plaisanta t-elle.

_Tu as certainement raison Saku', finit par dire Naruto._»_

Il riait, et Gaara ne prit pas la peine de répliquer sachant pertinemment que si il essayait de donner tord à son amie, il se prendrait certainement ses colères.

Une autre sonnerie retentit, elle annonçait la fin de la pause.

Le petit groupe se salua d'un signe de main et les amis se dirigeaient déjà dans leurs cours respectifs. Naruto marchait dans les couloirs de sciences, il avait 2 heures de Mathématiques avec M. Uchiha.

Quand il arriva à sa salle, la porte était déjà fermée, il était peut-être en retard pensa t-il. Finalement, il toqua et entra seulement lorsqu'il entendit un vague « Entrez ! »

Alors qu'il allait présenter d'humbles excuses à son professeur pour son retard, deux billes onyx se plantèrent dans ses yeux quand il franchit le seuil de la porte. Son cœur rata de nouveau un battement, son regard était perçant.. Tellement beau.. Il contrastait merveilleusement avec la pâleur de sa peau laiteuse, dont le toucher devait être terriblement agréable_ -selon lui_. Le visage de son jeune professeur, un peu androgyne au premier coup d'œil, était encadré par deux mèches souples noires qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance de son menton alors que le reste de sa chevelure ébène était mi-longue.

Naruto ne bougeait pas, toujours dans la contemplation de son professeur qui lui paraissait si beau en cet instant, tandis que ce dernier l'appelait de nouveau :

_«_ Monsieur Uzumaki ? répéta le professeur, qui devenait impatient.

_Qu-quoi? Bégaya le blond, comme si il se réveillait d'un sommeil profond.

_Vous êtes en retard, reprit le jeune homme, à la limite de l'agacement dû au comportement de l'élève.

_P-pardon Monsieur.

_Allez à votre place, la prochaine fois je vous sanctionne. _»_

Sans broncher, Naruto alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle comme pour chacun de ses cours, à côté de Kiba au fond de la classe. Il s'assit et sortit ses affaires. Son voisin de table le fixait avec un air béat. Le blond rouspéta:

_«_ No comment Kiba.. siffla t-il puisqu'il savait très bien à quoi son ami pensait.

_Tu craques à mort pour lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure hihi, ricana le garçon tatoué. _»_

Le blondinet ne voulu pas répondre. Ce qui venait d'arriver n'était pas la première fois. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fixait _-sans s'en rendre compte-_ son professeur. Il était vraiment beau en fait... se disait-il. Il aimait la façon qu'il avait de s'habiller, et aujourd'hui il portait un pantalon bleu nuit ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont le col était entouré d'une cravate elle aussi bleu nuit. Il était juste simple mais classe. Il aimait sa façon si particulière de parler des sciences, plus même, il adorait ça. Son ami avait peut-être raison, depuis le début sûrement.

_«_ Tu as raison, déclara le blond d'un air désespéré.

_De quoi? répondit son ami, soudain perdu.

_Je le trouve vachement beau ce mec.

_Et..?

_Et ça n'ira pas plus loin.

_Roh, 'spèce de rabat-joie. _»_

Le brun fit la moue, il pensait avoir réussi à tirer les vers du nez de son ami, mais non. Kiba était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, et de plus, le blond savait pertinemment que ce soudain intérêt vis-à-vis de son professeur ne dépassait pas le physique. Après tout c'était tout de même un enseignant, il avait au moins 25 ans _-si ce n'est plus-_, et puis Naruto ne savait même pas ses attirances sexuelles.. En fait, il ne connaissait rien du jeune homme, et il savait très bien qu'il n'en saurait jamais plus que ce qu'il sait maintenant, c'est-à-dire, son nom de famille.

Le cours se déroulait normalement, notre énergumène blonde_ -comme toute la classe-_, prenait régulièrement des notes. Mais malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son professeur... Sa bouche se façonnait dans une merveilleuse et multitude de formes d'où sortaient des phrases parfaitement bien articulées et syntaxées. Et sa voix, elle était suave et très masculine. Il pourrait l'écouter des heures entières, voir même des jours.

Naruto soupira d'un air désespéré, il jeta un bref regard sur son voisin et vit qu'il ne faisait plus attention à lui. Cela l'arrangeait. Il s'appuya d'une main sous son menton, tandis que sa main libre jouait avec son bic. Il regarda vivement sa montre, presque une heure déjà qu'il était en maths. Le temps passait si vite.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit.

C'est ce moment que choisi le professeur pour sortir une pile de copie. Il s'adressa à sa classe :

_«_ DS surprise j'espère que vous avez appris votre cours, vous allez avoir besoin d'une copie. Vous avez une heure même si je pense que c'est un peu trop , expliqua simplement M Uchiha tandis qu'il distribuait les sujets. _»_

Un petit 'Oh non' de mécontentement se fit entendre par la classe. Naruto avait révisé, il révisait tous les soirs un petit peu avant de s'endormir, alors ce DS ne lui faisait pas peur. Lorsque le professeur s'avança vers le blond, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher _-encore-_ de le fixer, et plongea son regard azur dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui, pendant quelques secondes, avait soutenu leur échange. Puis le blondinet redirigea son regard sur son sujet. Il sourit dés le premier coup d'œil, les exercices contenaient exactement ce qu'il avait relu. Facile. Il commença donc à rédiger ses réponses.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Naruto avait fait trois de ces exercices sur quatre. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien, et, alors qu'il continuait ses calculs, son téléphone portable vibra. Il venait de recevoir un message. Discrètement, il regarda qui pouvait bien lui parler à 16h30. C'était sa mère, Kushina, qui lui demandait ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir. Naruto sourit, sa mère était pas croyable. Il lui répondit qu'elle devait lui faire la surprise, ce à quoi elle répondit: Pas de problème mon poussin!

Mais au moment où le blond rangea son téléphone, celui-ci tomba dans un énorme bruit sonore, et évidemment cela ne s'était pas produit de façon inaperçu puisque le silence régnait dans la salle. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il n'osait pas récupérer son portable, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui comme si il avait commis un crime. Et, alors qu'il prenait l'initiative de le reprendre, l'enseignant qui le dévisageait d'un regard menaçant le devança:

_«_ Monsieur Uzumaki, ramenez moi ça ainsi que votre copie, grogna t-il froidement.

_Mais Monsieur je n'ai pas fais exprès, il a juste glis- il se fit interrompre par son interlocuteur.

_Je ne veux rien savoir, apportez le moi avec votre repasserez le DS ce soir en heure de colle non seulement pour tentative de triche, mais aussi pour avoir perturbé le devoir de vos camarades.

_C'était involontaire, reprit Naruto pour se défendre.

_Ah parce que vous répondez en plus? Il croisa ses bras, et haussa le sourcil droit.

_Mais non je n'ai pas tri-

_Vous viendrez en heure de colle ce soir, c'est tout. _»_

Le blond ne répondit pas, il fulminait et savait que si il se défendait, la sanction serait bien pire. Il n'avait pourtant pas fais exprès. Et puis cet homme n'avait aucune preuve pour de telles accusations. Et puis de toute façon il n'avait pas triché, il avait révisé ! Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce prof' ! pensa t-il. Il finit par se lever, copie et téléphone à la main, il traversa la classe et planta son regard bleuâtre dans celui sombre de l'enseignant. Ce dernier soutint son regard comme si c'était un duel dont le perdant serait humilié à vie.

Naruto lui tendit ses biens, et au moment où le professeur les prit, le contact de sa peau tiède lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de taser, son corps avait été parcouru pas un courant électrique assez puissant pour lui donner des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela venait de lui chasser toutes pensées négatives. Mais ce contact cessa trop rapidement au goût de Naruto et dû repartir à sa place sans rouspéter.

Il s'assit et attendit patiemment la fin de l'heure. Il était toujours énervé, à cause de sa soi-disant tricherie mais était aussi un peu secoué par le fait que ce simple toucher l'avait presque paralysé sur place. Naruto avait la tête reposée sur le creux de ses bras. Il attendait, et réfléchissait. Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec son ami puisque ce dernier se démenait à terminer son devoir. Il ferma donc les yeux.

La sonnerie qui retentit annonçait la fin du cours et du devoir pour la classe. Les élèves sortirent un à un et déposèrent leur copie sur le bureau comme à leur habitude. Mais un seul ne se leva pas; Naruto, qui s'était endormi comme une masse. Le professeur eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de la table de son élève, il posa la main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement pour tenter de le réveiller sans le brusquer.

Naruto ouvrit durement les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec l'enseignant. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre le fait qu'il avait de la salive qui roulait du coin de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton ou bien le fait que M Uchiha se moquait de lui ouvertement. Le jeune homme riait franchement, mais essayait de se contenir avec une main sur la bouche et l'autre qui tentait de dire non.

Le blond ne savait pas où se mettre, il piqua un fard, et essuya d'un revers de manche ce qu'il l'embarrassait. Puis il lança un regard foudroyant à celui qui se foutait de lui ouvertement.

_«_ Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, dit le blondinet sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. _»_

Rien à faire, son professeur avait un fou rire. Malgré son énervement et sa gêne, Naruto aimait entendre son rire, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait, et il le trouvait magnifique, il n'était pas bizarre ou quoi que ce soit, il était juste légèrement grave et régulier. Finalement, l'enseignant se racla la gorge et tentait de contenir son calme. Il dit :

_«_ Ce n'est pas sérieux, veuillez m'excuser. Bon, vous êtes prêt ? il lui remit un sujet.

_Hum.. Ouais, il répondit sans grande conviction.

_C'est de votre faute.

_Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas triché.

_Vous avez une heure. _»_

Son professeur avait reprit son ton froid et il était reparti s'asseoir à son bureau comme si de rien n'était, sans même avoir fait attention aux remarques de son élève. Naruto ne rajouta rien et refit son devoir. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure il avait finit et il voulait partir. Il se leva et s'approcha d'un pas pressé de son professeur qui ne bougea pas et leva simplement les yeux de la copie qu'il était en train de corriger:

_«_ Déjà finit ? demanda t-il.

_Puisque je me tue à vous dire que je n'avais pas triché, j'avais vraiment révisé, repris le blond d'un air las en posant sa copier devant le nez de l'enseignant.

_Ça je le sais.

_Comment vous saviez ? Pourquoi m'avoir collé alors ? _»_

Naruto avait élevée la voix sans le vouloir, mais ce que venait de lui dire son professeur se résumer à : Oui vous êtes peut-être innocent, mais je vous fais quand même rattraper. Ce prof' l'énervait vraiment.. pensait-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et il était vraiment bizarre.

_«_ Pour être sûr je pense, répondit enfin le jeune homme au regard onyx.

_C'est idiot.

_Certainement.._»_

L'ambiance était détendue. Le blond fut surpris du ton qu'employait son professeur, il était moins froid que tout-à-l'heure, et cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'il se laissait à sa vraie nature. Ils étaient seuls, il ne jouait donc pas au professeur sévère, il était lui-même, et lui parlait comme si il était du même âge que lui. Il avait l'air cool derrière ses airs de dur à cuir.. se disait-il.. Mais il l'énervait quand même, pas de doute ! Pourtant, cet échange minime diminuait la distance entre eux. Et en tout cas, Naruto ne voulait plus partir, il voulait parler au brun, en savoir plus sûr lui...

_«_ Je peux reprendre mon téléphone ? lança t-il.

_ Ah, oui bien sûr, il lui tendit son iPhone 5c bleu électrique.

_ Merci m'sieur.

_ Ne me remercie pas, tu n'étais pas coupable.

_ J'n'en suis pas mort vous savez.. plaisanta le blond. _»_

Le professeur sourit légèrement, sourire qui n'échappa pas à Naruto, de plus il avait arrêté de le tutoyer. Bizarre pensa le blond, il lui parlait si calmement. L'enseignant se leva soudainement de son siège. L'adolescent le regardait d'un air perplexe, lui était toujours debout, avec une main dans les poches. L'enseignant venait de contourner son bureau afin de s'appuyer contre ce dernier mais en face de son élève, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient plus séparés par le meuble imposant et gênant pour une bonne conversation.

_«_ Désolé de t'avoir retenu une heure de plus, tu es un élève sérieux, et tu es un des meilleurs de la classe. C'était injuste de ma part.

_ C'est pas grave vous savez..

_ Ne me vouvoie pas voyons, nous sommes entre nous je ne dirai rien ne t'en fais pas. Je n'suis pas si vieux que ça tu sais.. il ria légèrement à ses paroles.

_Ne vous.. il se reprit, -t'inquiètes pas pour ça.. Je te donne 25 ans pas plus, le blond hésitait à le tutoyer.

_ J'en ai 23 en réalité.

_Eh je n'étais pas loin! dit-il d'un air triomphant. _»_

L'enseignant ria de nouveau, décidément son élève qui avait cette étrange aura de gaieté autour de lui avait le don de le mettre à l'aise. Il s'arrêta brusquement, prit un air sérieux et tendit une main vers Naruto :

_«_ Je m'appelle Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.

_T'es un super prof alors Sa-su-ke, articula le blondinet avec un sourire immense qui dévoilait sa dentition parfaite tandis qu'il serra la main tendue. _»_

C'était bon, Naruto franchissait un stade. Il connaissait le prénom de son professeur et en plus de ça il le tutoyait. Il n'y croyait vraiment pas. Il était si heureux que c'en était presque euphorique. Si il avait su que son prof était aussi sympa il serait venu lui parler bien avant... Mais il devait se calmer, rien n'était joué, ce n'était qu'une brève poignée de main après tout. Mais quand il avait serré cette main et avait senti les longs doigts de Sasuke glisser contre sa paume.. Il s'était pétrifié sur place, ce simple toucher l'avait rendu fou, il avait dû se secouer la tête pour revenir à la réalité. En fait, ce brun lui plaisait terriblement.. Et tout cet enchaînement successif lui donnait encore plus l'envie de se rapprocher de ce jeune homme qu'il trouvait de plus en plus séduisant _-si c'était possible._

_«_ Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je te retiens, veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ? demanda Sasuke.

_Je t'avouerais que ça m'arrangerait, mais je veux pas te faire faire un détour.. le blond était gêné malgré lui.

_Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, si je te propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas, et puis ça sera une façon de me faire pardonner pour cette heure de colle.

_C'est pas faux. _»_

Le brun se redressa, et commença à ranger ses affaires, tandis que Naruto fit de même. Sasuke s'habilla de son long manteau noir et le blond de sa veste jean Levis. Il suivait son enseignant de prés, et ce dernier se dirigeait vers le parking souterrain du lycée où était garée sa voiture. Il sortit des clefs de sa poche et appuya sur le bouton central. Là, c'est une mercedes grise au design moderne qui répondit.

_«_ La classe.. sifflota le blond.

_Merci, il sourit de nouveau. _»_

Le conducteur prit place et le passager aussi. L'élève remarqua que cette voiture était une haute gamme, les sièges étaient en cuir noir, il y avait un GPS à l'avant ainsi qu'une multitude de boutons chromés qui ressortaient avec la couleur argentée du levier de vitesse ainsi que celle des poignées.

Ils bouclèrent leur ceinture dans un mouvement synchronisé. Sasuke démarra et Naruto lui indiquait au fur et à mesure les routes à prendre. Durant le trajet, le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre les doigts de son professeur qui glissaient gracieusement sur le volant ou le levier de vitesse, il trouvait cela si sensuel à tel point que des objets de ce genre devraient être classés comme sexuellement interdit. Il crut pendant un instant que l'enseignant l'avait remarqué mais le brun ne dit rien. Donc il jugea que non, son conducteur n'avait pas vu qu'il était littéralement en train de baver sur chacun de ses faits et gestes, _et tant mieux_ pensa t-il.

_«_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda soudain le brun.

_De quoi? Beugla de nouveau le blond, surpris.

_Je ne sais pas tu me fixes depuis tout-à-l'heure, Sasuke lui lança un rapide coup d'œil en coin.

_Ah euh désolé, les joues de Naruto rosirent et son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre. _»_

L'enseignant sourit en coin. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence presque religieux, le blondinet évitait de regarder son chauffeur. Puis ils arrivèrent à destination. Sasuke coupa le contact, il s'était garé devant la maison _-plutôt immense et moderne-_ et avait débouclé sa ceinture pour se retourner vers Naruto.

_«_ Eh bien merci Sasuke, c'tait super sympa de ta part. Je suis content de te connaître un peu mieux, déclara le blond en se détachant à son tour.

_ Y'a pas de quoi, et puis ça m'a fait plaisir. _»_

Naruto sourit. Ses prunelles azuréennes ne quittaient plus les ténébreuses. Sans prévenir, le brun s'approcha de son élève et l'embrassa d'un doux baiser. Malgré l'activité non présente du blond, le professeur pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme pour quémander une réaction. Mais Naruto n'osait pas bougeait, comme paralysé, son corps ne répondait plus. Ce baiser était électrique et tout son être en était court-circuité.

N'ayant pas de réponse, Sasuke se redressa sur son siège et se racla de nouveau la gorge. Il regarda son élève qui avait toujours les yeux grand ouverts tellement il était surpris. L'enseignant se rendit compte de son acte. Un peu gêné, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête et voulu se rattraper:

« Désolé, je ne voulais p-

Il fut interrompu par le blond qui plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. D'abord, les bouches se découvraient, s'embrassaient tandis que Naruto prenait le visage de son professeur en coupe alors que ce dernier passait une main sur l'arrière de sa tête afin d'y appliquer une légère pression pour rendre le baiser plus passionné. Ensuite, le petit bout de chair humide et taquin de Sasuke glissa entre les lèvres de son élève pour approfondir leur échange. Naruto ne se fit pas prier et laissa sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle pour une danse endiablée.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Le blond ne réfléchissait plus, il agissait. Son esprit faisait des siennes, et sa température corporelle augmentait considérablement. Il avait chaud, il était désireux de son enseignant. Il aimait ça, sentir _ses_ mains expertes qui caressaient sa nuque, sentir la peau de _son_ visage sous ses doigts. Oui, il adorait ça.

C'est donc à contre cœur qu'ils rompirent leur échange, front contre front, leur respiration était saccadée tant ce baiser les avait rendus fous. La proximité de leur visage était telle que leur souffle chaud se mélangeait et se confondait comme pour ne faire qu'un. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et la vue lui plu: son professeur avait les joues rosies par l'audace de cet échange terriblement excitant et ses lèvres palpaient d'entre ses veines. Il voulait encore l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait pas, ses parents l'attendaient. Ils devaient d'ailleurs déjà se poser des questions sur son retard...

« Il faut.. que j'y aille, dis Naruto entre deux halètements,

_ Pas de problème, on se voit demain, le brun sourit en coin. »

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, se reculèrent contre leur gré puis le blondinet ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il salua de la main et d'un franc sourire Sasuke qui démarra aussitôt dans un rugissement strident de pneu. Puis, il franchit son portail et rentra chez lui. Cette journée riche en émotion l'avait achevé...

Naruto retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa veste jean. Il garda son sac et le monta dans sa chambre pour redescendre aussitôt. Il se vida de ses dernières pensées qui étaient encore rivées sur le baiser avec son professeur et se dirigea dans la cuisine spacieuse au design de type américain.

« Salut m'man! Le blondinet embrassa la joue de la rouquine qui avaient les mains dans la pâte.

_ Eh te voilà toi, où étais tu? Demanda t-elle inquiète mais soulagée.

_J'ai été collé à la dernière minute, cherche pas à comprendre.

_Rah, tu as encore fais des bêtises. »

Sa mère leva les yeux aux ciel en soupirant d'un air las, son fils ne comprendra donc jamais que pour réussir dans la vie il fallait travailler _sérieusement_.

« On mange quoi de bon alors ce soir? lança son fils.

_J'ai fais des tempuras au porc, au bœuf et aux crevettes accompagnés de riz.

_Miam, j'ai faim!

_Je n'en doute pas, fit-elle connaissant l'énorme appétit de son fils tout en trempant dans l'huile chaude les mets qu'elle avait préalablement recouverts de sa pâte. »

Naruto l'observait, sa mère savait vraiment bien cuisiner pensa t-il. Lui n'étais pas si doué, la seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était de faire chauffer au micro-onde des ramens instantanés.. Et il adorait ça! Il était peut-être intelligent mais pas très doué pour le genre de chose qu'il considérait comme 'destiné aux femmes'. Il renifla l'odeur salée et s'en lécha les lèvres. Il entreprit de mettre la table pour 3. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'à cette heure-ci, son père était censé être déjà arrivé depuis longtemps.

« Au fait, il est où papa? Cria t-il de la salle à manger.

_Il ne devrait pas tarder, il a eu une réunion de dernière minute, lui répondit sa mère de la cuisine. »

Il s'installa à sa place, en bout de table. Sa mère arriva avec les plats chauds. Et c'est à ce moment précis que son père rentra. C'était un homme blond aux grand yeux bleus, il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à son fils mais en plus vieux. Il s'approcha de Kushina et l'embrassa fougueusement.

« Minato, enfin un peu de retenu! Rouspéta sa femme.

_Maman, tu sais j'ai vu pire, ria le blond.

_Tu vois, écoute un peu ton fils, ce n'est plus un bébé, renchérit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils avant de s'asseoir à sa droite. »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la maman soupira. Décidément les deux hommes de sa vie étaient incorrigibles. Elle s'assit en face de son mari. Ils se lancèrent un joyeux 'bon appétit' et commencèrent à manger.

« Rah, aujourd'hui je me suis pris la tête avec le vice président de la compagnie. C'est pas bon parce que nous devons entretenir une bonne relation si on veut que cette boîte tienne le coup, expliqua Minato.

_T'en fais pas mon chéri, ça va s'arranger, le rassura la rouquine.

_Hum oui, je sais mais c'est agaçant cette atmosphère pesante.. Et toi Naruto, qu'as-tu fais de beau aujourd'hui? »

A cette question, le blondinet failli s'étrangler avec sa bouchée de riz. Il se racla durement la gorge.

« Euh rien de spécial.., il rougit.

_Ah bon? S'exclamèrent en chœur ses parents comme si ils n'y croyaient pas.

_Eh bien..

_Tu peux tout nous dire mon poussin, renchérit sa mère. »

Son père ne disait rien, il ne voulait pas brusquer son fils si il n'avait pas envie de parler il ne voulait pas le forcer... Mais sa mère le suppliait du regard. Ses parents étaient au courant de son homosexualité, et l'avaient très bien accepté puisque tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était son bonheur. De plus , Naruto était très ouvert et se confier beaucoup à eux. Ils étaient très complices. Mais là, il avait embrassé son professeur...

« J'ai embrassé un adulte aujourd'hui, se lança t-il.

_ Ah et quel âge t-il cet adulte? S'enquit Kushina.

_23 ans.

_Eh bien ça va, ce n'est pas dramatique, le rassura Minato.

_Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas réagir ainsi.

_Non mais en fait... , il jouait avec les grains riz dans son assiette, C'est mon prof de maths finit-il par dire.

_Ah… fit la rousse.

_Là ça pose problème, c'est interdit par la loi, tu le sais au moins? Ne va pas t'attirer des ennuis.. Même à lui...

_Je ne suis pas idiot non plus, mais il me plaît _vraiment_..

_Je vois..conclut son père.

_Laisse le temps faire mon poussin, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

_Ouais, vous avez raison. Merci. »

Naruto se leva en silence et débarrassa son couvert tandis que ses parents se lançaient des regards et pensaient que le mieux à faire était de laisser passer la chose. Il monta les escaliers et pénétra dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce aux couleurs vives, le papier peint était orange. Il avait un grand lit deux places dont les draps étaient verts pomme, et une table de chevet en acier assorti à son bureau. Le blond s'étira et s'étala sur son lit. Il fixait son plafond qui semblait soudainement très intéressant.

Il repensait à Sasuke.. Il était séduisant, _**et**_ il l'avait embrassait.. Depuis le temps qu'il le regardait de loin, il avait enfin pu le toucher. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un professeur, et cela n'était pas légal. Naruto avait peur que ce baiser soit sans avenir, que cette relation qui n'avait pas commencé se terminait déjà. Oui, il était effrayé à l'idée de faire ses adieux à son enseignant. Le courant était passé si vite et de façon si naturelle.. Il avait peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve.. Que toute bonne chose ait une fin. Son professeur devait certainement succomber à ses pulsions hormonales et c'était pour cela qu'il avait répondu à son baiser..

Oui ça devait être ça, et de toute façon, il ne devrait être qu'un gamin à ses yeux, un jouet,... pensait-il. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui ferait avec un mec comme lui? Naruto connaissait la réponse à sa question: strictement rien... Il se maudissait d'avoir cédé aux avances du brun. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible, lui d'habitude si fort de caractère et au grand sang froid.

Le blond se massa le crâne, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions. Finalement, il décida _-enfin-_ de se déshabiller et il alla se coucher sous ses couettes, il ne mit que très peu de temps pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, lorsque le réveil de notre blondinet sonna, celui-ci eu la chance de faire plus intime connaissance avec le sol. Résigné, il se leva durement et s'assit sur son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il regarda deux minutes son réveil qui affichait 8:45. Il le stoppa et le remit à sa place. Ce sommeil bien que trop court à son goût lui avait fait du bien. Naruto s'étira, et se redressa. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla.

Il revient dans sa chambre, et contempla son reflet devant le grand miroir: il portait un pull à col V gris, à fine laine dont la coupe moulante mettait en valeur sa carrure sportive. Son jean droit était d'un blanc délavé et troué au niveau de ses genoux. Il se sourit, il se trouvait plutôt classe comme ça.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, attrapa son sac qu'il avait préalablement préparé et descendit deux à deux les escaliers. Il prit un toast qu'il tartina de **N**utella et le mangea rapidement. Il embrassa sa mère, parti mettre ses converses grises et enfila au passage sa veste jean. Puis, il sortit.

Le temps printanier se faisait très doux. Naruto respira un grand coup et se mit en route vers son lycée.

Le blond arriva à son bahut après 20 bonnes minutes de marche. Il n'eût pas le temps de saluer ses amis que la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours retentissait déjà. Il leur fit juste un signe de la main et se dirigea vers les couloirs de sciences. Il avait Mathématiques en première heure. Le lundi et son mardi étaient chargés de matières scientifiques, Naruto trouvait que cette année, les emplois du temps étaient vraiment 'mal foutus'.

Il arriva dans sa salle de cours et prit place à coté de son ami Kiba tandis que le professeur salua sa classe.

« Hey! Lança t-il en tendant la main vers lui.

_Salut beau blond, il la lui serra. »

Naruto, après une nuit de sommeil pour le moins agitée par ses réflexions, il abordait une mine radieuse. En effet puisque que malgré ses craintes, Sasuke l'avait tout de même embrassé de son gré, et ça c'était important, il avait eu le choix, et il l'avait quand même embrassé. Cela le rendait heureux, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, et ceci n'échappa pas à son ami:

« Tu es de bonne humeur dis donc, surtout pour un mec qui s'est tapé une heure de colle alors que tu n'avais rien fais, déclara le brun.

_C'est parce que c'est _lui_ qui m'a surveillé, fit-il en pointant le professeur du doigt.

_Sérieux? Raconte.

_Il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, on a beaucoup parlé, rit, puis il a proposé de me ramener...

_Oh mon dieu Naruto! Et donc? Vous l'avez fait? Son ami était choqué mais sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

_Mais non Kiba! le blond rougit sans le vouloir à ses dires, on s'est embrassé, mais un vrai baiser..

_Et il embrasse bien?

_Comme un dieu..»

Son ami n'ajouta rien, il sourit. Naruto retourna son attention vers Sasuke tandis que Kiba se concentra sur le cours. Il portait un costume noir par dessus une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate assorti à son costume. Le blond n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ce baiser lui avait retourné l'esprit et le fait de revoir son professeur le rendait fou. Il voulait l'embrasser, encore et encore.. Et faire de son corps sien.. L'entendre gémir son prénom, il le supplierai d'aller plus loin, plus vite.. Il se secoua la tête vivement, c'était quoi ça ? Maintenant, il fantasmait carrément dessus. Cela le rendait complètement dingue, et son bas ventre se réchauffer tandis que son cœur battait la chamade. Il le voulait, pour lui seul, maintenant..

Il ne sait pas si il tiendrait longtemps, il tombait littéralement sous son charme.. Non, en fait, il tombait amoureux.. pensait-il. Oui c'était ça, ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, et ses pensées qu'il ne contrôlait pas... Ses sentiments se développaient à folle allure et les événements précédents ne faisaient qu'accentuer le rythme grandissant de son amour.

Naruto sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial, jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait rendu aussi dépendant. Il se devait de faire avancer les choses, le mieux était qu'il aille le voir à la fin de l'heure et lui parler en face à face.

Une fois sa décision prise, le blond essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Il remarqua que son professeur ne le regardait même pas, peut-être était-il concentré.. se disait-il. Pourtant il avait la nette impression que quelque chose clochait. Il lui paraissait beaucoup

La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours retentit. La classe ne tarda pas à se lever pour partir. Naruto avoua à son ami tatoué qu'il devait parler avec Sasuke et qu'il pouvait partir sans l'attendre.

Tout le monde se pressait. Sauf notre blond qui prenait son temps. Il mit sa veste jean puis son sac. Il s'avança vers le bureau de son enseignant d'un pas plus pressé qu'il ne le voulait. Il arriva en face de lui, le bureau les séparant:

« Hey, tu sais pour hier soir- le brun le coupa.

_C'était une erreur, oublie, lui lança t-il sans même le regarder, apparemment trop occupé à essuyer son tableau.

_Tu rigoles là?

_J'ai l'air de plaisanter? Il se retourna face à lui, et le regardait d'un air des plus sérieux.

_Tu peux pas me faire ça! Il tapa du poing sur le bureau, qui trembla par la brutalité du coup.

_Je ne t'ai rien fais, Naruto, son ton était des plus froids.

_Ah oui? Et ce baiser d'hier soir? »

Naruto commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, sa voix s'élevait et résonnait dans la pièce vide. Le brun se leva et alla fermer la porte de sa salle.

« Ferme la veux-tu? Je te rappelle que tu es au **lycée**, et que tu es mon **élève **déclara t-il alors qu'il alla s'asseoir sur son siège.

_Je m'en contre fiche! Tu es un salaud! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça! D'un revers de main, toutes les affaires présentes sur le bureau s'écrasèrent au sol.

_Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser, et puis je risque de me faire virer si qui que ce soit apprend ça, alors maintenant va t-en et oublie ce qui s'est passé, répondit-il le plus calmement possible sans même prêter attention à ses affaires qui étaient éparpillées à ses pieds. »

Le blond voyait rouge. De plus, il sentait son corps se décomposer à chaque paroles blessantes lancées par Sasuke. Mais en même temps, il fulminait. Il allait péter les plombs. Un petit baiser? Il plaisantait! C'en fut trop pour Naruto. Soudain, il contourna le bureau et attrapa le brun par sa cravate, brandit son poing, puis il s'écria:

« Putain Sasuke mais je t'aime! Tu comprends ça? JE t'aime bordel! Je ressens ce besoin de toi, TU m'as embrassé le premier et après tu me demande d'oublier? »

Son professeur le regardait sans même cligner des yeux , il était pourtant choqué par ses dires mais en même temps, étonnement touché. Cependant, il n'en montra rien, par fierté d'Uchiha.

« C'est **interdit** par la loi Naruto, et **j'aime** mon travail, insista t-il toujours aussi calme même si au fond de lui, Sasuke devait se mentir. »

Et alors que le brun attrapait son poignet pour s'en dégager, Naruto baissa son poing et sans crier gare, l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Et, pour éviter que son professeur ne se dégage de son emprise, il entreprit de passer une main derrière sa nuque tout en continuant de tirer sur la cravate. Sasuke se débattait, essayait de s'échapper de cette emprise et appuyait fortement sur le torse du blond pour qu'il se recule. Mais quand une langue vicieuse passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour retrouver sa semblable, il s'abandonna complètement en une fraction de seconde, comme si il savait que tout effort était en vain contre les faits et gestes de son propriétaire, il ne pouvait plus nier ni se trouver d'excuses: il appréciait tout ça. Non, il aimait ça. Même beaucoup plus, il l'aimait _lui_. Juste une fois.. pensait le professeur. Oui, il voulait de nouveau ressentir les lèvres de son élève et cette langue taquine qui faisait frissonner tout son être.

Oui, il l'aimait. Son corps réagissait comme jamais il ne l'avait fais avant. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec une personne, et encore moins du même sexe. Son élève lui plaisait terriblement et ce depuis le début de l'année. En effet, depuis le commencement Sasuke avait remarqué cette tête blonde aux beaux yeux bleus. Tous les jours, il l'observait, le surveillait discrètement...Au bout d'un moment, il avait même compris que cette attirance était réciproque. Il voyait très bien les regards incessant de Naruto sur lui. Et depuis ça, son amour n'a fait que grandir dans le plus profond des secrets car oui, il savait pertinemment que ce genre de relation était interdit. Mais tous le monde le savait, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Le brun avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, il n'avait pas la force ni la conviction de repousser ce garçon qu'il aimait tant.

Ainsi, sans plus attendre, le brun glissa une main sur la hanche du blond tandis que l'autre caressa la joue halée. Cela eu un impact direct sur Naruto, qui sous l'effet, eut une bouffée de chaleur en plus d'un rythme cardiaque qui pulsait énergiquement sous son thorax. Il se sentait si bien, il était bien plus qu'heureux que son _presque_ amant réponde à son amour.

Tandis que leur échange se faisait encore plus passionné, le brun se leva et se colla au blond; l'attraction de leur corps se faisait instinctivement, ils cherchaient le moindre contact pouvant les rapprocher encore un peu plus. Les mains bronzées se firent plus baladeuses et retirèrent le haut du costume du professeur tandis que ce dernier était en train d'enlever son sac ainsi que sa veste jean.

Naruto rompit le baiser à contre cœur, et ses lèvres rejoignirent le creux du cou de son enseignant tandis qu'il attrapa ce dernier par les épaules afin de le caler entre lui et le bureau. Les bassins se rencontrèrent et un soupir d'aise s'échappa de la bouche de Sasuke.

Un autre se fit entendre dans la salle quand le blond suçota et mordilla délicatement la peau tendre et parfumée du noiraud. Qu'il sentait bon.. se disait-il. Il s'enivrait de cette odeur sucrée qui faisait vibrer ses narines et dont il avait tant rêvé.

Le brun lui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, juste ces baisers le rendaient fou. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et son corps en réclamait d'avantage. _Il_ en voulait tellement plus. Il sentait les lèvres humides du blond dans son cou ainsi que la chaleur de ses mains qui caressaient ses hanches à travers sa chemise. Ce simple plaisir devrait être interdit..

Il passa ses mains dans le dos musclé de son élève, il retraça du bout des doigts le contour des omoplates pour ensuite descendre sur les côtes afin d'arriver aux hanches où il attrapa l'extrémité du tee-shirt grisé et le retira enfin.

Naruto avait relevé la tête et ses perles azuréennes le fixaient. Le blond avait les lèvres un peu plus charnues et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les torturer tant il se faisait désireux. Sasuke soutenait son regard, puis, toujours surveillé par le blond, de ses mains, il commença à frôler de ses paumes le torse ambré qui était face à lui. Il était si brûlant, à tel point que sous l'effet de son geste, son élève en eut la chair de poule. Il passa sur les épaules carrées puis sur les pectoraux si bien dessinés où il se pencha pour y déposer un long baiser. Il lécha cette petite parcelle de peau à l'odeur musquée puis y fit un magnifique suçon comme preuve de son territoire.

Le blond de son côté, glissait ses mains dans la chevelure ébène comme pour l'inciter silencieusement à continuer, il aimait ce que son professeur lui faisait. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, le brun inter-changea leur position et Naruto se retrouva donc contre le bureau face à un Sasuke affamé et impatient.

Leur regard se rencontrèrent de nouveau, les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient dans leur échanges visuels. Ils s'aimaient, et avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Leur yeux pétillaient, ils se parlaient avec leur yeux , ils se transmettaient leur amour, leur besoin vital de l'autre qui grandissait considérablement.

Sasuke rompit leur échange quand il ferma les yeux pour embrasser son élève. Ce dernier retira la chemise du professeur qui se retrouva vite sur le sol carrelé, et il fit attention à garder la cravate. Les langues jouaient entre elles alors que la main du blond se baladait dans le dos pâle pour ensuite se retrouver à la naissance du fessier ferme du brun. Il le palpa avec envie, tandis que sa main libre tirait légèrement sur la cravate. Ceci eut pour effet d'accentuer la pression de leur lèvres qui étaient maintenant comme soudées entres elles, elles ne voulaient plus se quitter. Le blond devenait impatient de désir, il _le _voulait.

L'enseignant lui, avaient les mains sur les hanches bronzées, qu'il saisit soudainement afin de faire s'entrechoquer leur bassin. Un râle de bien être s'échappa d'entre leur baiser. Alors le brun recommença, sauf que cette fois-ci, il frottait leur bassin l'un contre l'autre de façon plus que sensuelle. Ils étaient collés, érection contre érection, torse contre torse, bouche contre bouche. Sasuke faisait attention à ses ondulations, il se décala doucement pour ensuite revenir dans un mouvement souple, se plaquer de nouveau contre le bassin du blond. Il le fit encore et encore. Naruto perdait la tête, _il_ le rendait complètement cinglé pensa t-il. Il ne tenait plus, il voulait aller plus loin, il en voulait plus et voyait très bien que son professeur ne se retiendrait pas plus longtemps.

L'élève abandonna la cravate et le fessier du brun à contre cœur, ses mains glissèrent le long de ses côtes puis arrivèrent à la barrière du jean. Mais au moment où il commença à déboucler la ceinture du noiraud, celui-ci interrompit tout:

« Arrête Naruto, tu as cours..il regardait le blond, et parlait sans être lui-même convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

_Comme si j'étais le seul à le vouloir.. Je m'en fous de ce cours, ce n'est que philo'.. Aller Sasuke.. il remua son bassin contre celui du brun tout joueant avec la cravate tandis que sa voix se faisait suppliante .»

Le professeur devenait cramoisie, que le blond quémande comme cela lui faisait un effet monstre. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir c'était sûr, la seule petite part de raison qui avait survécu jusqu'ici avait soudainement disparut. Il n'avait plus de patience.. Mais il ne devait pas prendre de risque, ainsi il alla fermer la porte de sa salle à clés, au moins ils étaient tranquilles. Il se retourna vers son élève, ce dernier l'implorait du regard. Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa fougueusement et entreprit de déboutonner son jean.

Naruto divaguait, ses jambes tremblaient tant il était impatient et pris par le désir qui le consumait au fur et à mesure que les caresses de son professeur se faisaient plus ardentes. Le blond ôta enfin le pantalon de Sasuke, tandis que ce dernier fit de même. Ils eurent un temps de réaction avant de reprendre leur baiser. Tout deux n'étaient plus maître de leur gestes, seul leurs corps agissaient.

L'enseignant prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir son élève. De ses mains, il effleurait les hanches hâlées, puis il s'approcha du fessier qu'il palpa amoureusement. Le blond geignit, ce qui plu au brun. De ce fait, il commença à retirer, d'une lenteur calculée, le caleçon noir DIM devenu bien trop gênant pour eux deux. Naruto était nu comme un ver, entièrement à la merci de Sasuke, qui ce dernier, s'en lécha la lèvre supérieure tant il l'excitait. Il entreprit d'enlever aussitôt le sien.

Le blond perdit le peu de neurones qui lui restaient, son cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité. Ses yeux lui offraient un tel spectacle qu'il en perdait la raison. Il dût mettre son self contrôle à rude épreuve pour ne pas se jeter littéralement sur le brun. Ils étaient tout deux rouges dû à leur température corporelle élevée et leur désir intense. Naruto tira sur la cravate de son professeur et le colla contre son corps. Ce contact était comme un électrochoc, cela raviva en lui une flamme brûlante jusqu'ici encore inconnue. Sasuke l'attrapa au niveau de la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau.

Maintenant, tout se déroulait à un rythme bien supérieure que celui d'avant. Le brun ne se retenait plus, il embrassa à pleine bouche son élève tandis que sa main droite descendit vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Le blond était dans le même état que lui à bout de nerfs et complètements addictifs aux gestes de l'autre. Le professeur parti déposer des baisers papillons tout le long de la clavicule de son élève. Pendant ce temps, sa main occupée avait empoignée le sexe durcit de son jeune amant et avait commencé de long vas-et-viens d'une lenteur entièrement contrôlée.

« Hum.. Sas'ke.. souffla un Naruto pris entre le plaisir et l'impatience.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux...? Le nargua son bourreau brun. »

Sur ces paroles, les doigts longs du noiraud avaient glissé sur le gland et le caressait doucement, trop doucement... L'élève dandina son bassin, il n'aimait pas le rythme de tout cela, il voulait que ça aille plus vite.. Il en avait tellement rêvé, il ne tenait plus, son professeur n'avait donc aucune pitié..?

« Vas-y.. Allez.. supplia t-il.

_De quoi..? Il appuya sur le haut de la virilité à l'aide de son pouce.

_Met le dans ta bouche enflure..»

Sasuke sourit de façon sadique, il aimait ça, le rendre complètement cinglé et à crans. Ainsi, pour répondre à la demande de l'adolescent, il ne se fit pas prier et enfourna le membre dressé jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. A cet instant, une vague de chaleur envahit le corps du blondinet. C'était si bon, sentir _sa_ bouche contre son sexe..Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène du professeur comme pour l'inciter silencieusement à continuer.

« Hm..gémis t-il »

Le brun n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus et commença un long mouvement de pompe et fit attention à faire rouler délicieusement et sensuellement sa langue contre la virilité tendue. Sasuke sentait les muscles de son élève se contracter de temps à autre ainsi que _ses_ doigts qui agrippaient quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux. Il sentait que _son _blondinet adorait ça, et il voulait lui en donner plus. Il accéléra donc le rythmes de ses vas et viens, et, à ses allées, il s'attardait à suçoter puis lécher goulûment le gland gonflé pour ensuite repartir de plus belle à la base du pénis afin de recommencer son châtiment.

« Sas'ke .. Ah .. il soupira bruyamment d'aise, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus. »

Comme si son professeur avait senti ces muscles se contractaient, il s'arrêta net.

« Mais à quoi tu joues enflure … ? son élève grommela de mécontentement.

_Chut mon cœur...le brun se releva et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Naruto rougit _-si c'était encore possible_, sa respiration était saccadée et il se sentait terriblement frustré et gêné...après cet acte, il avait dû mal à regarder son professeur dans les yeux..En plus, il l'avait appelé 'mon cœur'... Ce dernier en sourit malicieusement, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'adolescent qui pour se venger, décida de prendre littéralement les choses en mains. Celles-ci glissèrent sur le corps de ses fantasmes et arrivèrent à la naissance du bassin où il caressa délicatement les hanches pâles. Le blond reprenait doucement ses esprits et embrassait son amant. Il sentit les mains de ce dernier effleurer les creux de son cou tandis qu'il frôlait l'entre-jambe bien au garde à vous de Sasuke. Il empoigna fermement le sexe déjà tendu par l'excitation. Il plongea son regard bleuâtre dans celui onyx, comme à la recherche de la moindre faille. Il remarquait qu'au fur et à mesure des caresses exercées sur la verge, il affaiblissait le masque impassible de son amant. Ce dernier, beaucoup moins expressif que Naruto, se retenait, certes avec du mal mais tout de même. Il grimaçait de plaisir sous l'effet des vas-et-viens effectués mais essayait d'en laisser le moins paraître par fierté d'Uchiha.

Mais le brun se sentait vaciller, ce que faisait son élève était tellement bon et sensuel que ce péché devrait être interdit et puni par les pires sentences de cet homme qui soi-disant vit dans le ciel. Avec pour seule torture sa main , il était presque à découvert et il se croyait comme nu, lui qui était d'habitude si froid et montrait à peine ses sentiments.. Ce blondinet plein de vie et de gaieté le rendait vivant. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait le terrorisaient presque.. Naruto avait un tel contrôle sur lui que cela l'effrayait, il l'aimait, et ça, il en était certain. Sur cette pensée, le noiraud l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme si cela lui était vital, comme si il lui aspirait la vie et que soudainement quelque chose en lui s'était ranimé... _**Il**_ le rendait vivant...

Les deux hommes se faisaient de plus en plus désireux l'un de l'autre, c'était donc sans plus attendre que Sasuke retourna son élève, ce dernier en hurla presque dû à la férocité et impatience de son geste. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait, alors il agrippa fermement les rebords du bureau tandis que son bourreau s'apprêtait à s'immiscer en lui. Avant cela, en bon amant, notre brun porta deux doigts aux lèvres de Naruto. Il comprit et les goba sans retenu, sa langue tournoyer, léchait et ses lèvres suçotaient comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela excitait l'enseignant, qui, sans plus attendre présenta ces deux mêmes doigts préalablement humidifiés devant son intimité. Le blond se crispa lorsqu'il sentit ces intrus forcer son anneau de chair mais se détendit tout de suite après. Le noiraud se retenait et faisait tout pour relaxer son amoureux dont il couvrait le dos de baisers papillons. Il commença alors à mouvoir ses doigts en lui, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. Puis plus rapidement lorsqu'il le sentit se décontracter.

Naruto ne se sentait plus, cette sensation jusqu'à maintenant inconnue le faisait atteindre des sommets, et la délicatesse de son amant lui faisait énormément de bien lui qui d'habitude avait le rôle du dominant. Et cela lui plaisait, non pas parce que c'était bon, mais parce que c'était Sasuke, celui qu'il aimait éperdument. Il adorait ce qu'il lui faisait et il en voulait plus.

Dans un effort surhumain, il tourna légèrement sa tête pour apercevoir son bourreau. Il était beau, il avait une certaine expression sur le visage mélangeant impatience, désir et amour. On voyait qu'il faisait attention à ses gestes pour ne pas briser l'instant mais qu'en même il se faisait désireux de prendre le blond à même le bureau.

« Sa'ske vas-y.. Han.. réussit-il à articuler. »

Cette quémande n'en fut que trop, le brun retira délicatement ses doigts puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de son élève, il s'y retint légèrement, puis, il s'inséra lentement dans l'entre chaude de son amant. Ce dernier se raidit d'abord de douleur, mais celle-ci laissa vite place au plaisir.

C'était un feu ardent qui naquit en lui, cette sensation était si agréable, il sentait son corps brûlait tout entier. Sasuke se retenait, cette pression exercé sur son sexe l'excitait au plus au point et il lui fallut un self contrôle imparable pour ne pas violer son ange blond. Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son amoureux, il savait par expérience que c'était certainement sa première fois de ce côté là étant donné ses réactions,et il se voulait d'être le plus doux.

Lorsqu'il caressa de ses mains le dos bronzé qui s'offrait à lui, les poils du blond s' hérissèrent presque sur le coup tant tout son être s'embrasait sous ses faits et gestes. Naruto fondait, il ne tenait plus, et il remarquait bien qu'il n'était pas le seul. Pour toute réponse, il mouva son bassin comme pour faire comprendre à son bourreau qu'il pouvait désormais assouvir tout leur désirs. Le sang du noiraud ne fit qu'un tour, ni une ni deux, il commença à bouger. Doucement d'abord, le professeur était empli de nouvelles émotions et sensations, le simple fait de sentir l'anneau de chair étroit de son amant qui roulait lentement autour de son membre le rendait dingue.

« Hum.. Tu es si... serré gémis t-il.

_Enfoiré.. bouge, réussi t-il à rétorquer entre deux soupirs. »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le brun accéléra la cadence, ses vas et viens devinrent plus profond et plus rapides. L'effet fut immédiat, les gémissements du blond se firent plus rauque, il ne pouvait retenir son plaisir. Pourtant, cette position le gênait plus qu'autre chose, mais bon sang c'que ça pouvait être bon !

Sasuke le remarqua et, content de sa réaction, il entama des coups de reins plus puissants et longs. Cet océan de chaleur qui émanait de lui ne faisait qu'accentuer son état, tout comme son élève sa bouche était grande ouverte et laissait s'évader les râles d'aises des deux amants, leur yeux était plissés comme si ce qu'il s'affligeait était impensable comme si ce plaisir bien que trop bon devait être simplement le fruit de leur excitation.

Le professeur, à l'aide des hanches du blond, s'aidait à allait plus profondément en lui. Lorsque d'un coup sec il butta contre ce point sensible à tous les hommes.

« Ahh! Sasuuke! Encore..cria t-il de plaisir.

_P'tain c'que c'est bon Narutoo..! soupira le brun tout en s'amusant à rebutait contre ce point infaillible. »

Ça y'est, notre blond ne tenait plus, il atteignait ce qu'on appelle le '7ème ciel'. Ses muscles se contractaient et Sasuke le sentit se resserrer autour de son sexe et cela lui fit basculer sa tête en arrière. Les mains bronzées de l'élève agrippèrent plus fermement le bureau tandis que les mains pâles du professeur serrèrent un peu plus les hanches de Naruto. Ainsi, dans un dernier coup de reins long et rapide, les deux amants lâchèrent un dernier râle de plaisir et jouirent ensemble, l'un dans l'autre et l'autre à même le sol et le bureau.

Les corps tremblaient par l'effet de l'orgasme intense ressenti, la chair de poule était même présente. Leurs esprits étaient déconnectés de la réalité. Ils leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'un des deux ne bougent. Sasuke se retira à contre cœur, lentement et durement puis se plaça à côté de son amoureux en passant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

« Ça va aller..? Demanda l'enseignant à la fois inquiet et encore fiévreux des ébats précédents.

_Oui.. Même si demain je vais souffrir le martyr, répondit-il en se massant le bas des reins. »

Sasuke sourit, puis embrassa son ange blond d'un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse, juste pour sentir ces lèvres qu'il aimait tant, tout simplement. Puis, il se leva et commença à se rhabiller, suivit de prés par Naruto.

« Il faut que j'y aille si non je vais vraiment avoir des problèmes, confia l'élève en regardant sa montre,

_Et moi j'ai des choses à faire, j'ai cours dans un quart d'heure avoua le professeur et se recoiffant un peu,

_Donne moi ton numéro, je t'attendrai à la sorti du lycée ce soir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux d'or.

_Je termine à 18h, fit-il alors qu'il écrivait sur un bout de papier son numéro.

_Merci, à ce soir Sasuke. »

Il attrapa le bout de papier et l'enfouit dans le fond de sa poche. Et alors que notre énergumène blonde s'apprêtait à sortir, Sasuke l'avait rattrapé et tenait fermement son poignet, ce qui l'obligea à faire volte-face.

«Qu'est-ce qu'- le blondinet fut coupé.

_ Je t'aime Naruto glissa t-il avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser. »

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de déclaration, mais il se laissa faire. Il le regarda, lui sourit amoureusement et lui dit joyeusement :

« Je t'aime mon amour. »

Puis il partit dans un ' zwoouu ' magnifique ( NDA : je sais c'est incompréhensible.. U_U ) et laissa derrière lui un Sasuke rouge pivoine, mais heureux, très heureux.

Ce qui commençait maintenant, ne s'arrêtera jamais.. se promis le jeune professeur en imaginant déjà le futur avec Naruto qui se façonnait sous ses pieds.

**OWARI**

**N****ote ****D****e ****l****'****A****uteur :**

Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu ! J'ai mis du temps à me décider pour savoir si je devais le poster ou non car c'est une première fois pour moi ! Toutes les reviews sont là bienvenus, même négatives j'y répondrai. C'est mon premier OS, il n'a pas été corrigé, soyez indulgents please. =) Même si je ne pense pas que mes fautes soient nombreuses, si vous en voyez faites le moi savoir afin que je les corrige. ^^

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu. Bisous. 3

PS : C'était aussi mon premier lemon.. j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.. / Merci encore à ceux qui lisent ou commente cet écrit, cela nous donne du courage à nous, jeunes auteurs en herbe complètement accros à nos passions, de continuer à écrire pour vous, c'est donc grâce à vous, que nous y croyons (on dirait un discours pour les élections présidentielles.. U_U ).

Bisous à vous. =)

_**Floriane( sama ? ^^ )**_.


End file.
